


The Sound of Silence

by Reebeewrites



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Layton Big Bang Summer 2018, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Muteness, Orphanage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, selective mutism, theres some screaming and yelling but no physical fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reebeewrites/pseuds/Reebeewrites
Summary: Professor Layton is called to come investigate a mysterious development concerning a child at the local orphanage. A young girl named Katrielle has suddenly stopped talking, and the staff are beginning to worry about her. Hershel must first gain her trust in order to learn her secrets and help her heal.--Written as part of the Layton Big Bang Summer 2018!





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First things first this was written as part of the Layton Big Bang Summer 2018! I can't believe we're finally here! This has been a wonderful project to work on and it has been a blast working and chatting with everyone else. Thanks to everyone for the advice and companionship. Especially my lovely artist Em whose art can be found at [Awedastra](https://awedastra.tumblr.com/). Her piece for this fic is [here!!!](https://laytonbigbang.tumblr.com/post/177131521279/rocket-juiceboxs-submission-for-laytonfams)It was a blast working with you. You can also find links to everyone else's contributions [here.](https://laytonbigbang.tumblr.com/) They all seem very interesting and everyone has been working very hard so please give it a look!

“Oh hi Hershel, it’s good to see you again!” A warm and friendly older lady wrapped her arms around him. He hugged back and gave her a smile.

“Well thank you for inviting me, Stella.” She opened the door and brought him into her office. The room was large and covered with bookshelves. The books were organized by colour, which seemed a bit impractical, but was nice to look at. She brought him over and they sat down at her desk. She spread her fingers out on the desk and let out a breath.

“I’m sorry our phone call was so frantic, I meant to tell you more, but well, you know how things are here.” The woman looked tired. 

“Of course it’s fine, Stella. You said something about a problem with a girl?” Her face twisted into a frown, like the topic was a sore subject. 

“Yes, we do have a problem with a girl here, her name is Katrielle. Her mother died, oh, I think it was a year ago? -It was tragic really.” She paused for a moment, as if reflecting on the situation. “Anyway, the reason I asked you to come down, is well, she’s gone mute.” Hershel cocked his head to the side. 

“Mute you say?” He asked.

“Yes it was quite sudden, a couple of weeks ago she stopped responding. At first, we thought maybe she was nervous about something, or just becoming shy but she’s stopped talking completely now.” Stella shuffled some papers on her desk and scanned down Katrielle’s file. “At her age, well it’s not unusual for kids to suddenly become shy, but she’s completely shut us out and I’m not sure what to do anymore. She’s a smart little girl, I was just hoping you could maybe help us get to the bottom of this and find out why she’s ignoring us. I’m worried about her.” Finally, Stella had said all she wanted to. She knew it was probably an odd request, but Professor Layton had certainly dealt with weirder than this. She just wanted to bring Kat back to her old self, and if anyone could solve this mystery, she knew it would be Hershel.

“Well Stella, that’s certainly interesting, to say the least. Of course I’d be glad to help you out, it’s what a gentleman would do.” He smiled and saw her begin to relax. 

“I didn’t want to bother you but I didn’t know what else to do.” 

“Nonsense, I’d love to help. Is there any chance I could meet the girl?” He asked politely.

“Oh why yes of course!” She said while standing up. Hershel got up too and she headed to lead him out before quickly turning around. She picked up the thick folder that was on her desk and closed it before handing it to him. “I don’t know how much of this could be useful, but these are all of Katrielle’s files from her time here and a few from before.” 

He took the envelope from her. “That should be very helpful, thank you, I’ll review the files tonight.” She nodded and led him out of the room.

Hershel had been to the orphanage quite a few times before. He had given some presentations and talks to the kids before, and he had helped them with a few problems here and there. Plus, he had come in to finalize adoption papers, so he was familiar with the building. Still, every time he walked down those hallways, he was filled with sadness. All these kids without someone to love and care for them, it wasn’t fair. He would have to remember to call his mother tonight.

The walked down the hall, until they got to a small playroom. Kids were playing with Legos, a few sat with heavily used books. Hershel scanned the room but none of these children stuck out to him. Stella tapped his shoulder and pointed to a girl with pigtail braids. She looked like an ordinary child, nothing seemed wrong. She had a bunch of crayons and was drawing something. Stella turned to Hershel. 

“I need to get back to work but feel free to talk to her as much as you’d like. If you need anything more from me, don’t hesitate to ask.” Hershel smiled and said thank you as she walked away. He then carefully made his way into a room of rambunctious children, trying not to step on anyone’s Lego creations. He made his way to the girl and slowly sat down with her at the table. Stella didn’t say how old the girl was, but Hershel guessed six or seven. She didn’t even look up at him. He looked at her colouring book and saw her filling in pink frosting on a cake. She was staying within the lines.

“Hello, Katrielle.” He said softly. She looked up to him for a moment, frowned, and then went back to her colouring. “Would you mind if I sat here with you for a while?” Again she looked at him, but didn’t say a word. He took that as a yes. He didn’t want to pressure the girl, so he just sat with her for a while. He slowly reached next to her and picked up a colouring book. “Can I colour too?” Nothing, not even a glance his way. He coloured anyway. He had found a picture of a car and began colouring it in. That sat in silence colouring for a few minutes, before Hershel decided to try again. “Katrielle, could I borrow that pink crayon please?” She looked down at the crayon in her hand. She hesitated but slowly unclenched her fingers and held her hand up with the crayon resting in her palm. Progress. He took the crayon from her, saying thank you as he coloured in the details of the car. She watched him curiously with her eyes wide. She didn’t stop starring until he returned the crayon. “Thank you for letting me borrow it, that’s very nice of you.” She locked eyes with him. She picked the crayon up off the table but kept their eye contact. She looked like she was deep in thought. For a moment, Hershel thought he saw her mouth twitch a little, like she wanted to say something but stopped herself. And then she kept colouring.

He sat there with her for a while longer, just watching her colour. His eyes drifted over to the other children laughing and playing. There were, of course, a few other children who preferred to be alone, but he wondered if Katrielle was always one of those kids. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost jumped a little when a small hand tapped his own. Looking down he saw that she was trying to get his attention. She slid her completely coloured picture to him. 

“Is this for me?” She didn’t nod, but she pushed the paper farther into his hand. “Thank you, I promise I’ll keep it safe.” And then as if nothing had happened she started colouring a new picture, this one was an ice cream cone. “I have to leave now Katrielle, but would it be okay if I visited you again some other day?” She stopped colouring her ice cream and looked up at him. She stared intently, but something about her face seemed almost... sad? He wasn’t sure. But he thanked her again and headed out for home.

 

 

 

_Star student. Brilliant. Can be shy but opens up quickly. Creative and funny._ He was reading a report from a teacher that was included with her file. He sat in his chair, legs crossed with a cup of tea by his side. It seemed so strange, the kid he had met today was nothing like description he’d been given. He figured he ought to speak with Stella to learn more.

“Hello Stella, I was just wondering if you would mind answering a few questions I have about Katrielle.” Across the room, he saw Flora shuffling in the kitchen. She perked up when she heard him speak. “Yes, I was just wondering if she had always been shy and to kept to herself or if that’s also new.” Now she was quite curious. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop, it’s not proper, but she couldn’t help but listen in while drying the dishes. “Hmm... and what about friends?” She watched her father curiously.

His phone call didn’t last long, he asked a few more questions and then politely said his goodbyes. He hung up the phone and looked down at the notepad where he had been writing, studying it carefully. Flora sat down her drying cloth and joined her father at the table. 

“Who was that?” She asked before realizing it was perhaps rude to ask. But then again he wouldn’t have made the call in front of her if it was of a private nature. He fiddled with the pen in his hand while he answered. 

“Oh I just had a few questions for Stella, you remember her right, from the orphanage?” Flora had met the woman only twice, both times it was to finalize adoption paperwork. Her eyes widened.

“Are you getting another kid?” She asked with a mixed expression. It was mostly surprise, but perhaps a hint of excitement. Or maybe sadness? He couldn’t tell. 

“Oh no, I’m just helping them out with a child.” Flora didn’t feel she needed to bring up the fact that the last kid Hershel said he was just helping was now her brother. “Plus,” He said getting her attention, “I don’t think I could handle another kid right now, I’m just far too busy, it wouldn’t be good for anyone. We just aren't equipped for another person in this house.” Flora remembered when Hershel first told her Alfendi would be staying with them permanently. She considers herself a good open-minded person, but she must admit she wasn’t too fond of him at first. He caused chaos and was constantly destroying things, and hell, he still does. But of course, she’s come to love him anyway, despite his somewhat foul attitude. And besides, the kid could be sweet sometimes, if you give him a chance. Enough about that though, she had more pressing thoughts in her mind, like interrogating her father.

“Who’s the kid, what’s wrong?”

“She's a young girl, Katrielle.” He said. “She suddenly stopped talking and withdrew to herself. She won’t speak to any of the staff or kids anymore, they wanted to see if I could figure out what’s happening.” She picked up his teacup and headed over to pour him more. 

“Have you met her?” She said, glancing over her shoulder. His hands clasped together. 

“I did, but I don’t learn a whole lot. Not yet anyway.” He watched her pull down another teacup, her favourite, covered in sunflowers. “I think I might go back again tomorrow after teaching.” She poured tea into both cups and rejoined him. 

“What’s she like?” She asked, eyes curious and full of wonder. 

“Well that’s what I’m trying to figure out. She’s silent now but she hasn’t always been. I need to find what caused this shift.” Flora nodded and the two of them sat there peacefully. Except Hershel couldn’t keep his mind off the silent girl.

 

Days went by. Hershel kept visiting Katrielle, but there was little progress to be made. He went back to her file, hoping to gain new insight. His first time through he had mostly been interested in her personality, he hadn’t given much look to the rest of the documents. This time he went in depth. He learned she never knew her father, that he had left before she was born. Her mother, Annabeth, was caring, but the two of them were on their own. There wasn’t much money, it seemed, so they drifted around a lot. Around a year ago, the two of them were involved in a devastating car crash. Her mother didn’t make it.

 

“Hello again Katrielle.” He sat down with her and she handed him some crayons. This had become routine now, he would visit and she would offer him colouring supplies. It wasn’t much but at least it was interaction. “Katrielle, is it okay if we talk for a minute?” She put down her crayons and looked at him. “I heard about what happened to your family, to your mom.” Her eyes opened wide in shock. “I’m really sorry that happened.” He sat there studying her face trying to see if he could pick up anything from her expression. “Kat, can I call you that?” For the first time, she nodded her head. “Okay Kat, would you like to come for a trip with me? Would you like to visit her grave?” She looked teary-eyed and he was afraid he had messed up, perhaps moved too quickly. He needed to have her trust for any of this to work. But she nodded again, quite furiously through her now running tears. “Oh it’s okay Kat, you don’t need to cry.” He gently took her hand and held it tight. “It’s all going to be okay.” She got up, surprising him, and ran over to hug him. He held her close and gently shushed her. “It’s okay.” 

 

The very next day he went and picked her up. They drove in silence to the little graveyard where Stella said her mother was buried. Hershel parked the car and Kat got out, holding a bouquet of flowers Hershel had given her earlier. “Have you been here before?” He asked. She nodded yes. “Do you know where the grave is?” She not only nodded but took his hand. One hand in his and one holding the flowers, she led him right to the tombstone. She gently placed the flowers next to the headstone and then sat down cross-legged. Hershel wasn’t sure what to do for a moment, but he sat down next to her, crossing his legs as well. “It’s okay to be sad if you want.” He tried to be reassuring, he wanted to comfort her, but she just sat there with her little pink book bag on, looking at her mom. Hershel wanted to know what was going on in there, what could she possibly be thinking? She had suffered great grief and a burden too big for a child alone. It felt like an eternity that they sat there, but Hershel told her they would leave whenever she wanted, on her terms. A lot of their time spent together was like this, sitting in silence, but that was normal for them. Hershel had tried to keep one-sided conversations but it was hard, so he often stayed quiet with her. Finally, she swung off her backpack and unzipped it. Hershel watched with inquisitive eyes as she pulled out a paper. He quickly realized it was one of her drawings. She sat a picture down at the headstone before digging back into her bag. She pulled out another page and a pencil this time. She wrote something quickly before turning to Hershel. She held out the paper to him. Slowly he picked up the page, and his eyes widened in surprise.

_Thank you._

 

 

 

He went back to her files. He was making progress getting her to trust him, but he wasn’t learning anything, he had to find something, even just a tiny clue. Another night with no progress, he was beginning to feel like he was missing something vital. He sat down his papers and sighed. Flora looked up. 

“No luck?” She asked. It was hurting her to see him like this. It wasn’t like the Professor to let this small blockage get in the way. And such a small mystery too, it seemed odd that this one little girl has him so encompassed, so engrossed. But then again, hadn’t he been just absorbed with the Golden Apple?

“I’m afraid not.” He said. He allowed himself to relax and stretched out. As he aged he found he had to start taking better care of himself.

“Have you asked her yet?” 

“Asked her what, my dear?” Hershel had been discussing the case a little with his daughter, she had seemed quite interested.

“Asked her why she won’t talk.” It was about then that he was glad he was sharing with Flora. He hadn’t thought of just _asking_. Sometimes he couldn’t solve everything on his own, sometimes a different perspective could make a great difference. 

“No... no I haven’t.”

 

“Hello again Katrielle.” Same time, same place. She smiled as he sat down with her.  “I brought you something.” Her eyes lit up. He pulled out a box of pencil crayons. “I thought these might be a little better for colouring than those old crayons.” She looked overjoyed. As nice as they tried to make the place, they simply couldn’t afford many nice things. This was probably the first real gift Katrielle had received. “But I’d like to talk with you as well.” She finally looked away from her shiny pencil crayons to see him holding a notebook, like a small journal or diary, and a pen. He placed them both on the table in front of her and opened the book to the first page. There was something already written. _Why won’t you talk?_

She looked from the words to his face and then back to the paper. She picked up the pen. _I can’t._

“What do you mean, my dear? You can tell me why, I promise it’s okay.” Her hand was shaking and she Iooked near tears.

_I can’t, I’m trying but I can’t._

 Hershel was confused, and clearly Katrielle could tell because she started writing again. _Whenever I try I can’t get the words out_. “That’s okay Kat, we can figure this out together. We-” he stopped when he saw her start writing. _I’m sorry I didn’t tell ~~anyone~~ you, I’m scared._ As soon as she finished she dropped the pen and started crying. Gross loud sobs, but no words. He stood up and hugged her closely, whispering in her ear. He rubbed soft circles in her back and stayed with her until she calmed down. He wasn’t going to let her down. 

 

 

 

He had offered to accompany Katrielle and Stella to their doctor’s appointment. Mostly he wanted to keep her calm and to be there to offer reassurance, but a smaller part of him was curious. He assumed it was vocal cord damage, but then she had made vocal sounds when she cried, so he wasn’t sure. He just wanted to make sure she was okay.

They described the events in detail to the doctor, who made notes and nodded as they told their story. Stella had been the one who started talking but it had been Hershel who provided most of the details and he slowly took over the conversation. He didn’t blame Stella though. The system was flawed, there was no way to give each child the time and attention they needed and deserved. After hearing all they had to say, the doctor turned to little Katrielle, sitting up on table.

“Hi sweetheart,” the lady began, “Could you try to tell me your name?” Katrielle opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried a few times, just opening and closing, but she was getting frustrated and upset, looking like she was about to cry. “That’s okay sweetie, you want a sticker?” The doctor gave her a sticker and got a nurse to take her out to the waiting room. 

“Has she suffered any recent trauma?” The woman asked. Hershel and Stella both shook their heads. 

“Nothing we know about,” Stella said. “She lost her mum in a car crash but that wasn’t recent.”

“Well,” The doctor paused, “it sounds like selective mutism. It can be brought on by overwhelming anxiety and pressure, or sometimes a traumatic experience, much like PTSD.” The doctor laced her fingers together in her lap. “The fear is so strong it prevents her from speaking, she wants to but she can’t. I don’t have any pamphlets or anything because it’s not the most common disorder, but I can refer you to a specialist and a psychologist and print out some information.” She swivelled in her chair and began furiously typing. Hershel didn’t quite know what to say. He had never heard of such a thing before and was taken aback. Next to the doctor, a printer started churning out pages.

“You’re sure there’s nothing you can think of that would have happened around the time this all started?” She straightened the papers in her desk and stapled them together. 

“I don’t think so. This started around July 18th I think?” Stella said with uncertainty. Then it all clicked, Hershel could see everything clearly. 

“I believe it was probably the 19th, actually, the one year anniversary of the crash.” He had remembered seeing the date in her file and on the tombstone but he hadn’t pieced together that the event coincided with the mutism.

“That could do it.” She said holding out the stack of papers. Hershel took them before realizing that this wasn’t his child. Embarrassed, he handed over the stack to Stella. “She’s going to need therapy that much is certain, but make sure you go through these papers with her first and let her know what’s going on. Understanding is the first step.” She got up and led them both back out to the waiting room. “I’ll find a specialist and have them call you, okay?” They nodded and said their thanks before calling Katrielle to come join them.

The two adults spent a long time having a chat with Katrielle. They wanted to make sure she understood that none of this was her fault, and that, with help, she should be able to get back to normal. The girl was shaking. She was so relieved. It wasn’t her fault after all. For a moment they were peaceful, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, but just as fast, she began crying again. Hershel and Stella exchanged looks briefly, silently deciding that Hershel should comfort her. 

“Katrielle, what’s wrong? It’s okay darling?” He held her hand, rubbing gently.

_No one will ever want to adopt me now._

Hershel pulled her close and held her tight. She sobbed into his jacket, curled right up into a ball. He stroked her hair and held her until she was done. He never wanted her to ever feel alone again. 

“That’s not true darling, you’re a beautiful creative special girl, and anyone would be lucky to have you as a daughter.” As he said the words he could feel the tightening in his chest. He knew he couldn’t let her down. He now knew with certainty that he was too attached to let go. He smiled a little knowing that he wouldn’t be able to leave her. He pulled her back in for another hug, letting his mind wander through the possibilities. 

 

 

The next time he came to see Kat, she assumed it was to take her to therapy. She excitedly hopped out of her chair to go greet him, but stopped straight in her tracks when she noticed the girl beside him. She was an older kid, and Katrielle didn’t see many of those. She was also beautiful. Kat was frozen in fear of this stranger, but also couldn’t stop staring at her hair, her dress. 

“Good morning Katrielle, let me introduce you to my daughter; this is Flora.” Daughter? Katrielle had never spoken to the Professor about his family before. Flora waved and stepped forward. Kat instinctively flinched backwards, but Flora slowly bent down to her level.

“Hello Katrielle! My name is Flora, it’s so nice to meet you!” She was as bubbly as ever, trying her best to be welcoming. She held her hand out and tentatively, Katrielle reached out to shake it.

“I have a son too, Kat, you’ll get to meet him later.” Her eyes went wide in surprise, and she pulled out her small notepad the Professor had given her to keep in her pocket. 

_He’s going to visit too?_   She asked with surprise. The Professor laughed.

“Not quite my dear.” That only confused her more. “I’d like you to come home with me, if you’d like that is.” He looked into her small eyes and saw the child simply couldn’t believe it. “I’d like to adopt you Katrielle, if that’s alright with you.” She started crying and ran into a hug. Her hands gripped his coat firmly as he sank down to her level. “Do you want that?” He asked again, unsure if the tears were happy or sad. She nodded her head furiously, and he saw a smile grow wide under the stream of tears. Flora knelt down on a knee as well.

“You know Katrielle,” she said, “I’ve never had a sister before, I think it’s going to great!” She smiled a genuine smile and Katrielle hugged her too. Kat wouldn’t usually make contact with people besides the Professor, so he mentally recorded this as another step in the right direction.

 

Hershel left with Stella to go finish up the paperwork and assemble Kat’s few things. Meanwhile, Flora was doing her best to follow her father’s orders and to keep Kat excited and occupied. “You’re going to have a big brother too!” She said with delight. “His name is Alfendi, he’s at school right now, but you’ll get to meet him soon.” Flora was trying her best to make Kat feel welcome, but it was hard to carry a conversation with a partner who wouldn’t speak. The Professor had already explained to her what Kat was going through and what steps they would have to take to aid her in recovery. He made it clear that it was important to stay positive and vibrant, while still respecting her wishes. And so as the two girls walked out to the car, Flora carried on her conversation. “I’ve been living with the Professor for quite a while now, he’s a great dad.” Katrielle was confused. Flora picked up that something was wrong. “Hang on, once we're in the car you can write something if you want.” They got in, with Flora climbing in the back to sit next to her new sister. Katrielle started scribbling.

_You haven’t always lived with him?_

Flora laughed. “No no, Al and I were adopted too. The Professor doesn’t have a wife, he’s raising us by himself.” This calmed Katrielle down. She had never had a dad before, or a sister or a brother for that matter, and the whole scenario was happening so quickly, it made her very nervous. But she felt a bit better knowing they had gone through the same thing. She decided she liked Flora. She hoped Alfendi would be just as nice. 

They both saw the door swing open with Hershel walking out. He waved to Stella with one hand and carried Katrielle’s small trunk in his other hand. He put her trunk away in the car and got in. 

“You two getting along?” He said smiling back at the two girls in the back seat. 

“I think so.” Flora said, as Katrielle grinned from ear to ear. As the car sped off, Hershel listened to Flora tell Kat all about their lives. He still wasn’t sure how he was going to manage things, but he already knew he made the right choice.


	2. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this would be posted in September? Me neither, lets pretend I didn’t.

“It’s not much, but make yourself at home.” The keys clanked as Hershel set them in the holder, welcoming his two lovely daughters into their home. Flora lifted the trunk over the threshold, setting it down by her feet. Little Katrielle walked in last, eyes lighting up as she looked around her new home.

“For tonight I suppose you can have Flora’s bed.” He said looking back over his shoulder. “Flora, sweetie, you don’t mind taking the couch, just until I can get some proper arrangements made?”

She walked farther into her home, looking from the child to her dad. “Sure, it’s no problem,” she said verbally. Physically, however, her face said something different. Her father, although extremely observant with objects and puzzles, was oblivious to social cues, picking up none of her disappointment.

“Splendid! Why don’t you go show Kat to her room?” Hershel pulled out an old pot, filling it with water. “I’m going to start making dinner while you two get settled.” 

“Sure thing, Professor.” She looked down at Kat and held out her hand. “Let me show you my room.”

 

Flora wasn’t a fool. And she was smart enough to know that the math just didn’t add up. Three bedrooms and four people, it wasn’t enough room. She couldn’t help herself, she was a little upset. Just a month ago Hershel had said they couldn’t accommodate another kid and yet here they were. She opened her bedroom door and watched Katrielle come in. Her eyes gazed around the room, unable to settle on anything in particular. Flora stood back and watched her. Her brows were knit as she watched the girl, but slowly she felt herself relax. Katrielle had a calming aura around her, and as much as Flora wasn’t a fan of the situation, she didn’t feel any resentment towards the child. She knows what it’s like to feel alone, and she remembered her first time walking into this room, practically empty at the time and being told it was her own. She allowed herself to sit down on the bed as Katrielle walked around the room touching everything in that way that kids do. She looked up though, and saw Katrielle focused on a small photo on her desk.

“Those were my parents,” Flora said, catching Kat’s attention. “My mother passed away when I was quite young, and my dad passed later. I still miss them very much, but it’s okay because the Professor is my new father now.” She tried to speak sweetly to Kat, make her feel at home. Katrielle reached out a small finger and touched the photograph, poking a young Flora in her mother’s arms. Katrielle then reached around into her schoolbag and pulled out a photo of her own. It wasn’t in a frame, and the edges were quite worn, but when she handed it to Flora, she could instantly tell that it was Katrielle and her mother.

“Wow,” Flora began, “Your mother was a beautiful woman, you look just like her.” Flora handed the photo back to the young girl. “You know, I can mention it to the Professor and we can get you a frame for that. Would you like that?” Katrielle nodded as she put the photo back into her bag. Flora looked up at the clock on the wall before stepping out into the hallway.

“Is Alfendi not home yet?” she asked. She walked out into the kitchen where Hershel was stirring pasta and noticed that Katrielle had followed her. Hershel frowned.

“I’m afraid not, I sure hope he hasn’t gotten into any trouble.” She watched the worry in his face. Alfendi being unaccounted for was never a good thing, and he should have gotten back from school a while ago. While Flora had known Katrielle would be moving in, they thought it would be a better idea to wait to tell Alfendi until he could meet her for himself. They thought that would be better than just telling him a stranger he hadn't met would be moving in, but now Flora was worried. At best Al was… unpredictable, and she hoped he wouldn’t do anything crazy.

 

Flora guided Katrielle to the cutlery and the two of them set the table together. She had to teach Kat where the forks and knives went, but it was a nice moment. She looked over to see Hershel finishing the pasta, and still no sign of Alfendi. It certainly wasn’t the first time he’d done something like this, and they knew there was no point in going out hunting for him. He’d come home when he was ready, they supposed. Unable to wait any longer, Hershel told the girls to sit for their meal. Flora could tell the Professor was too preoccupied and worried by Alfendi’s absence to care about them. He ate in silence. Katrielle was also quiet, although that wasn’t surprising and Flora couldn’t find it in her to say anything, so the whole house was quiet. That is, until the front door slammed shut.

The three heads at the table turned to face the boy, small for his age. His hair was dangling in his face again, but Hershel and Flora both could see what appeared to be fresh bruises on his face. He looked up and frowned when he saw the girl. Seeing his confusion, Hershel spoke first. Softy and calmly he asked, “Welcome Al, where have you been?” He had learned he couldn’t be accusatory or Alfendi would simply fight back.

“Who is that?” he said pointing at Kat, his face scrunched up in a scowl. Flora stayed silent, letting Hershel take the lead on this one.

“Alfendi, meet Katrielle. Kat this is Alfendi.” Katrielle was nervous but excited to be meeting her new brother for the first time. She gave a hesitant smile his way, which quickly disappeared when he reacted.

“Why is she here -and what kind of name is _Katrielle_ anyway?” The dirty boy still hadn’t moved from the front door, he simply stared at the unwanted guest.

“Alfendi.” Hershel said sternly. “Katrielle is going to be staying with us, so let’s be kind and on our best behaviour.” Katrielle looked between the two people sitting with her. She was confused but felt the tension in the room. Hershel wasn’t mean, but the harshness in his voice had been unlike anything Katrielle had ever heard from him before, and she began to feel tears well up in her eyes.

“Alfendi.” Hershel said again, this time softer. “Please answer my question, where were you?”

“Why are you here?” he asked straight at the young girl, ignoring his dad. “And where are your parents?” Unsure what to do, she turned and tugged at Hershel’s sleeve. It was only then that he saw she was about to cry. He moved his gaze over to the older girl.

“Flora, would you be able to-” but he was quickly cut short.

“Hey! Why won’t you talk to me?” Alfendi growled, getting annoyed at the girl in his spot. Although Hershel hadn’t finished his sentence, Flora had gotten the gist. She quickly leapt and picked up the girl, heading to leave the situation before things escalated further, but Alfendi was faster, his mind already having slide the puzzle pieces into place. “Is she an _orphan_?” He spat the word at Hershel, like he himself hadn’t also been one a few years ago. The Professor opened his mouth but again Alfendi was faster and ten times louder. “Did you adopt her?!” he yelled at full volume, hands pulling at his violent red locks. Flora hadn’t made it out of the room yet, she was frozen, hushing Kat who was in distress. Hershel’s eyes softened but he needn’t say a word, his face gave away the answer to Al’s question. The boy screamed. He knocked over the side table by the front door which thankfully had no breakables on it anymore; not since he previously broke the flower vase that had been there. Pulling at his hair he screamed and ran into his room slamming the door shut, rattling the house. Immediately there was the distinct sound of a lock.

“Alfendi stop!” But it had been too late, he was gone and Hershel knew there was nothing he could do. He stopped and took a deep breath, thinking of what the therapist had said. It wasn’t the first time Alfendi had locked himself in, but his therapist made it clear he shouldn’t remove the lock, that Al  needed a space he felt truly safe, and that he should only come out on his own terms, when he’s ready to face the real world again.

Unable to currently do anything about that situation, Hershel turned his eyes to his girls. Apparently, at some point in the screaming fit, Katrielle had started crying and Flora was trying to soothe her. She was a little too heavy to hold, so Flora had sat her down on the sofa, where he could faintly hear her whispering. His heart was heavy but he shifted the smaller girl, sitting down so that she was sandwiched between them.

“Its okay, shhhh, its okay.”

 

* * *

 

He didn’t come out to eat. Hershel had knocked gently and said there was still a plate for him in the fridge if he got hungry, but Alfendi didn’t come out. Meanwhile, the girls were looking online at the Ikea site. Hershel had told them they’d go into town on the weekend to pick up some things for Kat. They had already picked out a bed, and now they were looking for a small side table. Flora’s room wasn’t big, and their budget was small, so that was all they could get. They would have to share the bookshelf and desk. Hershel returned to his room and sat at his own desk.

He had tons of paperwork to do, tests to grade, but there was no way he could focus, not tonight. He made a note to call Alfendi’s therapist tomorrow, he should have spoken with her before bringing another child into this house. He should have done _a lot_ before bringing another child in, but it was too late to dwell on that. He had made some mistakes, but now he just had to do his best to fix things and make things work. He looked down at the top stack of papers, Katrielle’s adoption forms. Her next therapy appointment wasn't for another few days, which should give her some time to adjust to the home. They told him in advance that a big change like that might worsen her symptoms but they all agreed that being out of the orphanage would be best for her. It would just take time. Hershel leaned over to put her documents away when he heard a small knock at the door. Before he could say come in, the door was already open.

“I got hungry, so I had supper.” It was Al. He was looking down at his feet, unable to make eye contact.

Hershel was hesitant, he was surprised Al had left his room, sometimes when he locked himself up he wouldn’t even leave to eat. “That's good to hear.” There was a pause before Al spoke again.

“Flora said I should talk to you, and I don't want to.” Hershel wasn't sure if he was supposed to say something. “But she said if I didn’t then I wouldn't get to go and get anything at the shops with you this weekend.” Well, Hershel would now have to have a talk with Flora about bribing her brother, but it did get Al into the room, so for now he would take what he'd been given.

“Okay, come on in then.” Alfendi walked in and shut the door behind him. He trotted over and pushed himself up onto the bed. Hershel followed his son’s steps and joined him on the bed as well. “So, what would you like to say?”

“Well, I guess I'm supposed to apologize, but I don't feel sorry so I don’t think I should.”

“Okay,” Hershel said slowly. “Well if that's how you feel, thank you for telling the truth. But why do you feel that way, though?” Alfendi twiddled his thumbs.

“Well, I'm mad you didn't tell me she was coming.” Okay, this was actually going well so far.

“Alright. That's fair, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But,” and he paused as he waited for Alfendi to meet his gaze. “How could you have better handled things?” Alfendi groaned.

“Do we have to do this, I hate this part.” This made Hershel chuckle.

“I know, but could you try for me?” Alfendi took a deep breath.

“Well, I probably shouldn't have screamed.” Hershel nodded to signal him to continue. “And I could have been more patient… I suppose.” That was good enough for Hershel, but Alfendi continued. “It's just so hard to control myself sometimes.” Hershel looked down, noticing that the child had clenched fists and looked very upset.

“I know, Al, I know it is.” He paused. “May I hug you?” he asked. Alfendi started tearing up but nodded and Hershel pulled him in. “I know things are hard for you, and I'm sorry if bringing Katrielle here without warning made that worse. But we’re going work through this together, okay? She's a part of our family now, and you're going to have to treat her with the same level of respect that I expect from you towards myself and Flora. Do you understand?” The boy nodded, wiping his nose and the few tears that fell onto his sleeve.

“You know though,” Hershel said as Al pulled away to look up at him. “I think you've actually been doing pretty well lately, don't you think so?”

Alfendi stopped to think for a minute. “I guess I haven't gotten in trouble at school for awhile…” Hershel smiled.

“No you haven’t, and that's wonderful! Do you think doctor Meg’s pills are helping?”

“Maybe.” he said, followed up with a quick, “But I still don't like taking them.” Al made a crinkled his nose in disgust and stuck out his tongue which caused Herself to laugh. He was glad to see Alfendi doing so well, maybe they had finally found a medication that worked.

“Alfendi, while I have you here, do you mind if I tell you a bit about Kat?” Al looked down and stayed silent. “It's just that she's a little special, and there's somethings you should know about her.” Little Al wiggled where he was sitting before speaking.

“If I'm supposed to say the truth, then I still don't like her, but I guess I can listen since she _is_ going to be my sister.” Hershel smiled a little. Al was a good kid, he just needed some help sometimes.

 

* * *

 

“Kids, I'm okay with you exploring, but please stay with Flora, alright?” Katrielle nodded and Alfendi just scoffed, obviously not impressed being treated like a child. Hershel, however, had gotten himself lost in the Ikea before, so he wasn't about to let Al wreck havoc and run free.

Alfendi had not spoken much since first meeting Kat. He would sit with his family, but he didn't talk much, and he never spoke to Kat herself, despite Hershel’s encouragement. Hershel watched the group take off, and turned the other way to go off on his own. He was hoping letting the kids roam the department store alone might give them some much needed bonding time, and also maybe give him a small break. _Maybe_.

Flora stood between the other two and they walked into a model room together. Katrielle walked around touching everything, while Alfendi mostly just stood to the side. Flora was gushing over a bedspread, and then a painting, and then a desk organizer, all things she claimed she’d get to own some day, once she moved out. She was so absorbed she didn't notice when Al wandered into the next room, with Kat only a few steps behind.

Alfendi apparently didn't notice she had followed him either, and was surprised to see the little face looking up at him after he jumped onto a show bed.

“You're supposed to stay with Flora, go away.” He shooed her. Katrielle didn't seem to be listening, though, as she turned around and started looking around the room. Al didn't care, she wasn't his problem, so he closed his eyes and draped his arm over his face. It was only a moment later that he felt a gentle poking at his arm. He pushed Kat away but she started tugging on his sleeve. He groaned and peeked open one eye to see the little girl’s face peering up.

“Let go of me.”

She didn't.

“What do you want?”

She didn't say anything.

In fact, much to Alfendi’s disappointment, Katrielle started tugging harder. He tore his arm away from his face to give her his best annoyed look, but the little girl only pulled harder, nearly yanking him out of the bed. “What do you want?” He barked again, this time rolling out of the bed as she dragged him out of the room. For a brief moment he considered telling Flora so that Kat could be her problem, but then he realized how worried Flora would be that she had lost them and decided she could use a bit of suffering.

“Can’t you use your words?” Well that stopped her. She looked up at him with an amount of anger far too large for a child that small. Alfendi’s eyes widened in fear for a moment before she continued pulling him along into the next room. There, she let go of him and pointed to a small table, round and light blue. He looked from the table to the girl, uncomfortable having to talk to her knowing she wouldn’t answer.

“Do you, uh, want that one?” She nodded furiously and smiled wide. Despite himself, Al smiled a little too. He had to admit, she was kinda cute, all happy like that.

“Okay, let's go back and get Flora and see what she thinks.” He’s not sure why he did it, he still didn’t like this new meddling child, but he stuck out his hand anyway. She looked at it, and when she hesitated, he almost pulled back, ashamed of the gesture, but a moment before he could, she reached out and held on tight. Together they walked back to find Flora.

 

* * *

 

“Do you have a piece C-3?”

“I thought there were only two C pieces!”

 

Hershel and Floral were in the girls’s room attempting to put together the new bed, and Kat was who knows where, leaving Al peacefully alone. He was in his room, leaned over a desk trying his hardest to get his mind to focus on his math homework. He was about to throw his pencil against the wall when he heard a strange noise behind him. Curious, he turned around to see a piece of paper had been slide under his door. Gently he unfolded it too see a child’s handwriting. It took him a moment to decipher and read the note but when he did it surprised him. _I'm sorry if i made you sad Alfendy. I want to be a good sister._ That’s certainly interesting. He had seen Kat pass notes to the others before, but he hadn’t received one until now. From the shadows by the door, he could tell she was still standing outside.

_Im sorry i was mean Cat, im not a grate brother sometimes because im different and I need help._ That would have to do. He slide the note back quickly and heard a surprised breathy noise from the other side of the door. He heard her scuttle down the hall and for a moment her thought he had scared her off but she came back just as fast. In an instant, the page was shoved back under the door.  _I'm sorry you need help. I’m different to and need help to learn two talk. i really want to talk again :(_ He took her note and set it back at his desk while grabbing another page to continue their conversation. _Can you tell me abuot why you cant talk?_ And under the door it went.

Alfendi sank down, sitting at his door cross legged. He sat like that for a long time as the two exchanged their letters. Once Katrielle was comfortable enough to open up to him, Alfendi found himself learning a lot about the girl. He wasn't good with emotions, but he felt himself feeling real guilt for the way he had acted when he met her. It made him angry that he wasn't able to control himself. And he was trying so hard, it wasn't fair. It was his turn to pass back the note but he stopped when he heard a voice outside the door.

“Oh there you are Katrielle, what are you doing out here?” It was Hershel. “We finished your bed do you want to come look?” And then the shadows were gone and Alfendi was once again alone with his thoughts. He could join them, he thought, there was nothing stopping him except himself. He didn't get up though, he just stayed on the floor.  Eventually he leaned back and laid down. He could faintly make out the sounds of his family in the room next door. He closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Months had passed since Kat’s arrival into the Layton household and she was integrating into the family nicely. Her therapy was progressing well and her therapist said that she was making immense progress! She even spoke a few words but only ever with the therapist, but it was progress Hershel was proud of nonetheless. Hershel was, of course, in contact with the therapist and was glad to hear things were going so well. He just wished there was more he could do, so he gratefully jumped at the opportunity when she mentioned that there was one thing he could do.

It was a surprise to Kat though when she came in one day to see that Hershel had hung a full length mirror on the back of the girls’s bedroom door and was waiting to show it off.

“I was talking with your therapist to see if there was anything else I could do to help you.” Hershel said. “She said it might be good for you to try talking to yourself in the mirror, it might help you feel more confident.”

She spent a lot of time looking in the mirror. In fact, whenever Flora wasn't around and she had the room to herself, she was constantly looking at it. She found herself slowly saying a few words on her own too. Although she had began to sound things out and speak at therapy, it was a whole other thing to talk at home. It was weird hearing her own voice after so long, a little unnatural almost. But she wanted it so badly, so she kept it up.

 

There was an odd day when it was just her and Hershel at home, so she resigned herself to her room to make good use of this precious practice time. Standing in front of the mirror, she tried to put on her bravest face and pretend she was okay. Deep breath.

 

“Th….th… th-th-th”

 

“an..th-than...thank”

 

“y-y-y…” But then the door opened.

Katrielle was surprised and jumped back when she saw Hershel walk in with a basket of laundry. Hershel was shocked in his own right, but Kat didn’t see it as she quickly looked down to avoid his eyes.

“I'm sorry Kat, I didn't know you were here, I was just going to drop off the laundry. I'm so sorry,” he stuttered, “I should have knocked, my apologies.” She didn't notice but he was turning red, severely embarrassed that he’d walked in on his youngest daughter. “Are you quite alright?” He asked.

Her eyes were closed but she lifted her chin up as though to look at him. Her fists were clenched at her side and Hershel wasn't sure what to do. Katrielle had practiced this a lot in therapy. _This_ was the phrase she chose, _this_ was the most important thing to her, and _this_ is what she wanted her first words to him to be. And maybe there was a small part of her that knew she needed this push, that now was a good time. Even looking back on it as an adult, she's not quite sure how she knew. Hershel started to reach out to touch her when her mouth opened.

She breathed. There was a sound in the back of her throat. She was trying. _Trying._

“Th...th.. th-than...k” she paused and took another deep breath. Her eyes squished tighter together. She couldn't look at him.

“Y-y-y... y-you-ou.” Silence. A moment washed past them and nothing happened. Slowly and hesitantly she opened her eyes to see Hershel Layton crying. _Crying_. In a smooth moment, he set the laundry on the bed and crouched down to meet her level.

“May I hug you, dear?” He said pushing through the tears. She didn't answer, she just pulled him in and he scooped her right up. She started crying too, most likely just because he was, but that didn't matter. He planted a multitude of kisses onto her forehead, and although he himself was still crying he made an effort to wipe away her tears.

“I'm sorry, sweetie,” he laughed. “It's just that’s I’m so proud of you.” He placed another kiss on her forehead and twirled her around, causing her to let out a laugh of her own. “I love you, Katrielle.” And even though she couldn't answer, she didn’t need to; he knew she was thinking  _I love you too._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni has been difficult and I’ve had personal issues, but you don’t care about my excuses, do you? It’s finished and that’s all that matters. I just wanted Kat to have a meaningful moment with everyone in this chapter and I think I accomplished that. I do have a few more paragraphs written that would have gone at the end but I didn’t like them much and found they took away from the ending, but if anyone is interested I might just add a small epilogue chapter? Idk. This is also officially the biggest thing I’ve ever written and actually completed so I’m quite proud. If you made it through this, thanks, and every bit of input is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it means a lot! Selective Mutism Katrielle is an idea I've had for a long time but it's been so fun to actually get out. I do want to mention though that this is by no means a fully comprehensive or accurate portrayal of SM. SM affects everyone differently, and if you're curious I recommend doing some research. This was also partly inspired by Lauren's SM Journey who has been a huge inspiration and also a great friend, and if you want to learn more you can check out her blog [here.](https://laurenssmjourney.weebly.com/) Also if you enjoyed this, part two should be coming mid-September after I've moved in and have the time to finish it.


End file.
